Feelings: Too Long Ignored
by Myra2003
Summary: Now COMPLETE. Cameron is fed up with House's constant rejection and decides to resign. Will our "lovable" Dr. House finally quit running from their attraction and give in? My first House fanfic.
1. Two Weeks Notice

Note: This is my first House fanfic, so please be nice

Note: This is my first House fanfic, so please be nice. I'm helplessly addicted to the show. This was meant to be a one-shot but will be in four parts. Any inaccuracies, I apologize beforehand since I have only seen up to season 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own House. (I wish I did but don't)

Pairing: House and Cameron

Feelings: Too Long Ignored

Part 1

Allison Cameron's heels lightly made noises across the hospital floor. Yet, she was quieter then most in the hospital, as her steps were slow and deliberate. Despite her measured steps, there was an almost pained expression on her face. A hard look of a woman that was about to do something that she didn't want to do. Which had the power to deplete her strength and break her.

Coming to the office, she knew House was in, she paused. She really didn't want to do this. Not tonight, not ever. But if there was one thing she was, wasn't a coward. She was a doctor and had faced possible death and accidents many times, then why was it so hard to face House?

Of course she knew the answer. She loved him like a lovesick puppy. She had from the first moment she had laid eyes on him. Even knowing she had a slim chance with him and it was possible he couldn't love. He was brutal, sarcastic and a damn good doctor. Yet, she was drawn to him, and could not let him go.

Until now. Cameron knew she had to let him go and free herself from more misery. Three and a half years was a long time to see him almost everyday and want him desperately. Some crumbs of his affection or for his blue eyes to simply glide her way.

The door was ajar and she slipped in cautiously. House was sitting on his usual recliner and the lights were dim. She was surprised to see he didn't have his game boy in hand or the ball he often threw in the air when bored. Indeed, he seemed preoccupied as if he were deep in thought.

Looking up at the sound of her coming into the room, his expression was grave for a moment before his brows rose and he smirked.

"I always knew you would come to seduce me, Cameron. But I didn't imagine it would take you this long."

Not speaking for a moment, she gathered the courage and stepped forward, keeping her voice steady. "I'm not here for that House." Pulling her resignation papers from her pocket, she held them out to him, careful to keep herself far from his body.

"This is my two weeks notice."

He didn't take the papers but shot her a pointed look. "Why are you leaving?"

"Well-I," she began, her mouth closing to a grim line. She must think of him as her boss only. That was the problem with her. She could never separate her feelings from life and her job.

"I have learned all I can," she continued, "And you don't need me anymore. Since you only hired me for my looks, it shouldn't be that hard to replace me."

"I am too tired for jokes, Cameron. Come back later and bring me coffee-black. You know how I like it."

The absurdity of his statement made her stare at him with wide eyes. Surely he could see she was utterly serious. He had always claimed to know her so well.

"I am serious House. I'm leaving."

She was surprised when he rose to his feet and grabbed his cane conviently propped on the wall near him. Now, he was close to her and looking down at her. She couldn't read the expression in his eyes but could tell they gleamed. Swallowing, she forced herself not to back up but to stare him square in the eyes.

"You're not going anywhere," he smugly said. "You love me."

Anger rose in her and humiliation.

"You're sick, House," she furiously whispered. "Using me as a crutch."

Holding out his cane, he looked down at it. "A cane would be more appropriate."

A sick feeling washed over her, as she turned her face from his gaze. Taking a few moments to steady her rolling emotions and the turmoil.

"Cameron," he continued. "We know you still love me. You're only leaving because my rejection has become too much for you. You have come to see I don't need you and you need to be needed. You're also coming to see that you can't save me, damaged person that I am. I knew everyone lied…"

"Shut the hell up," she suddenly said, surprising them both. Looking up with him with glittering eyes.

"You're right, House. I have come to see that you are a lost cause. I once told you that you were beyond love. I know you can love, just not me. So, I am leaving."

"Ah," he said. "So little Allison doesn't get what she wants so she runs off with her tail between her legs. Cameron, I am disappointed in you. I never took you to be a person who ran away when things got tough."

"Hypocrite," she gritted out. There had been so many things she wanted to tell him and now was her chance. "I am not the only one who runs, House. You run from the world by your sarcasm and vicodin. You won't let people in, so you run. We all run."

"Has anyone told you were sexy when angry?" he suddenly asked, moving away to sit back down, twirling his cane. "I won't beg you to stay. So if you have this notion in your head, you might as well leave…" His look pinned her, his eyes seeming to see through her. "You have changed."

A pause, and then, "Everyone changes, House. Good-bye."

TBC


	2. Chinese?

Part 2

Quickly leaving the room, Cameron was near tears. Of course she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry like a lovesick schoolgirl. She couldn't. Her only thought was escaping outside and getting much needed fresh air. That was until she noticed James Wilson walking her way, his face grave with concern.

"Dr. Cameron," he greeted, his brown, kind eyes searching her diverted ones. "Don't tell me House bit your head off again? You are all right, aren't you?"

She thought of lying, but decided to tell the truth. Funny, before coming to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, she had prided herself on not lying. But as House had said many times, "Everyone lies." Bitterly she thought of how true it was. Now she seemed to lie all the time.

"I just told House that I am leaving. I was offered another job… and he didn't believe me." She laughed hollowly. "Even now he still makes light of the truth."

"The truth is that you still love him," Wilson said.

The words struck her and her eyes met his. There was no self loathing or upbraiding in his eyes. Only the simple truth. His boyish face rang out concern. Odd that House and him could be such good friends. Both were as different as two people could get.

"Yes," she quietly said. "I once said I loved damaged people, guess I was right. House is too damaged or maybe I am."

"You really believe that? That House cannot be saved? I thought you of all people, Allison wouldn't give up on him."

The use of her first name wasn't lost on her. Briefly she felt guilty, for running away. But enough was enough. She had lived through watching her husband of six months die, being in love with his friend, Joe, and being too honorable to be with him. And now, loving a man she could never have, one that didn't want her. Maybe she was destined to choose all the wrong men to love.

One, who seemed to care, yet went out of his way to use her feelings against her and tease her mercilessly. Remembering once how he had told her that he loved her, only so he could collect come of her DNA with a swab. Biting her lip, to keep her tears in, she looked up at Wilson. His face still showed concern and pity.

"Luckily, he has you, Wilson. You have always been there for him…a very good friend. But I can't anymore. Chase and Foreman are gone. Everything is in shambles. I might be a idiot but I know when it is time to move on."

Nodding, he stepped forward and she was surprised when he hugged her. At first her body was rigid before she let her shoulders relax, taking comfort in the contact she was given. People were staring at them, but she didn't care as she let herself be comforted.

Pulling away after a moment, she swiped away her tears. "Take care of him, Wilson."

"Who will take care of you?" he gently asked.

Freezing for a moment, Cameron didn't reply as she walked towards the doors. Trying to ignore what Wilson had said. That was the point; she didn't need House to take care of her. No one had taken care of her since getting out of medical school.

Going through the hall, she avoided going near House's office but along that route ran into Dr. Cuddy. By the expression on her face, she seemed disgruntled and stressed, but Cameron had seen this many times.

"Dr. Cameron," she lightly asked. "How did House take it?"

"As he takes everything," Cameron mockingly said. "With a joke and a shrug of his shoulder."

Cuddy sighed, placing her hand to her temple. "Well, that's that. House is going to be a bitch to work with alone... I guess I might as well get ready for all the migraines and nasty jokes. He'll be impossible once you're gone."

Cameron smiled weakly. "Wasn't he impossible anyway? I just don't see… why you have kept him so long when he doesn't listen to you?"

Shooting her a pointed look, Cuddy smiled. "I guess it's the reason why you have stayed this long, Dr. Cameron. We all know he is an ass but love him anyway."

Cameron's eyes widened. "You mean…"

Laughter emerged from her lips. "God no! I don't love him in the way you do. But he is a brilliant ass and I have known him for years. I can't imagine this hospital without Greg."

And Cameron couldn't imagine her life without him either. Just as that thought registered, it shouldn't have surprised her to hear House's voice behind them. But it did and she jumped, turning to face him.

Wondering if he took pleasure in torturing her. His face was grim but there was a look of amusement in his eyes. Limping forward he cheerfully asked, "Talking about me again, Cuddy? You should be more careful, people are starting to talk."

Cameron watched as Cuddy crossed her arms. "Oh, yes, we have nothing better to talk about. You weren't at clinic duty today."

"I'm never there, mommy but please don't spank me," he said in a whiny voice. "I'll try to be good next time."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "There won't be a next time, Greg. Dr. Cameron will watch your every move until she leaves in two weeks. Let's just say she is manager over you until then. That will give me peace of mind."

Surprise registered on his face and Cameron's jaw dropped open as she stammered. Lisa Cuddy looked sure and pleased of herself as she began to leave.

"Wait!" Cameron yelled, running after her. "I-I can't be his manager. I'm trying to get away from him not…"

"It's for the best," Cuddy evasively assured the younger doctor. "You'll do just fine, Dr. Cameron. This is the chance you wanted to prove yourself isn't it?"

"Well, yet but-not."

Cuddy was all ready walking away when Cameron was shocked to hear House yell, "I accept! And Cuddy quit trying to sexually harass me so subtly."

Heading snapping around, Cameron saw everyone had paused to stare at House with surprise and annoyance. She was speechless that he had accepted and even angrier that she hadn't stood up for herself and flatly refused.

"So boss," House mockingly said, limping past her. "It's lunch. I'll be a good sport and let you take me out to eat. How does Chinese sound?"

He didn't bother to hear her reply as he started for the door. Sighing, she knew she had no choice. This would be torture and she secretly hoped he didn't want to take his motorcycle. Putting her arms around his waist, and her body pressed against his back would just complicate thing more.

TBC


	3. What Is Going On

Part 3

Note: Thanks for the reviews! I guess this story might actually turn out to be longer then I thought.

Also thank you Limaccia for pointing out a few things weren't accurate. I have only begun watching House so sadly I'm not completely accurate when writing the characters. Hopefully I will improve. So please enjoy and review. Also thank you Sabu 53, Eisen7 and Danielle Lynne.

Part 3

"You're up to something," Cameron accused, once they had reached the parking lot. "You never give in so easily."

"You're questioning your boss' motives?" House asked, with a raise of his brows. "Don't you know that I am beyond reproach and all should bow down before me?"

Limping towards his motorcycle, her heart sank. She didn't want to take the motorcycle. It brought back too many memories of seeing House riding off on it and once she had even ridden with him. Gingerly she had placed her arms around him and he had forced her to hold on more tightly to his waist.

Tossing her a helmet, he ordered, "Get on."

Watching him mount the bike, she sighed. Having no other choice she placed the helmet on and walked forward. Throwing one leg over and grabbing onto his waist, careful to keep her body away from his. But he scooted back until she was plastered against him.

"I don't bite you know," he conspriously said. "At least not yet."

Somehow, that didn't appease her. Starting the ignition, the bike purred to life and jerked forward as he revved the ignition. Then they were off, passing the other parked cars and leaving the hospital far behind them. There was no escape now and she wondered how she could have let this happen.

Just being this close to him made it difficult to breath, plus the fact that the wind was hitting her full force. Her heart was beating madly with the adrenalin coursing through her body.

"Why didn't Cuddy let Wilson watch you instead?"

"What?" he yelled, "I can't hear you!"

She repeated her question, loudly.

"He's busy and she knows you have a thing for me. Mama's hoping you will soften her boy and turn him into an actual person."

"You can refuse House and tell Cuddy…"

"I don't think so. I'm fine the way things are. You're a hell of a lot better then Foreman and prettier too. Like it or not you're stuck with me until you leave."

"Why?" she asked desperately. "Do you enjoy torturing me and feeding your ego?"

"Yes, it is fun to watch you get angry, you know how sexy you get. But I also enjoy your company. You know, you're soothing presence and all that."

After that there was no more conversation between them. Only silence and the sound of the bike. Holding on for dear life, Cameron loosened up a bit and was actually beginning to enjoy herself.

Soon, they came to a Chinese diner called Happy Garden. Easily parking in the handicap parking, House swung off the bike and grabbed his cane, talking his helmet off. His movements were proficient as Cameron followed his stride to the door, where he held the door open for her by his cane.

"Hello," a woman greeted, her voice thick with accent. "You bring another friend today?"

House nodded his head. "Dr. Wilson will be back tonight. This is Dr. Cameron."

Cameron greeted the woman as she seated them and gave them menus. Sitting across from House was disturbing. She could feel his eyes watching her. Both were silent however, but the tension was obvious. Finally they both settled for something on the menu. Settling for sweet n'sour chicken. It didn't surprise her that House settled for something spicy.

The menus were taken and tea was brought. Gingerly sipping the tea with plenty of sugar, Cameron raised her eyes to his.

"You come here often?"

Nodding, House took a sip of tea. "Sure. James and I come here all the time. He has a thing for Chinese, health freak that he is."

"House," Cameron seriously began, "This isn't going to work."

"So soon? It's not as if we're sleeping together, Cameron, yet. We're just having a friendly dinner. Besides, you don't know how good I am in bed."

Wondering briefly if he could ever be serious, she let out a breath of frustration. "You know what I mean. This isn't a good idea…"

"Afraid you'll let your feelings cloud your judgment?" he asked.

"Well, yes…"

Letting out a chuckle, she stared at him amazed. It was one of the first times she had seen him laugh. His laughter came far in between. Taking another sip of tea, he shook his head with an ironic twist on his lips.

"It's a little too late for that. You always let your feelings cloud your judgment. Making all nice with the terminal patients when you know they'll die and there is nothing you can do for them."

They had always fought about letting emotions get in the way. Both were different in that aspect. True, Cameron hadn't found much that House and her agreed on even in these past three years.

"Is it a crime to care?" she defensively asked. "House, they're people and people need love…."

"Who says?" he scoffed. "People have a biological need and desire to reproduce. It's called sex, in case you wanted to know. But love is only an emotion. People don't need it in order to survive, Cameron."

Opening her mouth to reply, she was stopped as the waitress brought their food. It looked delicious and both dug in with a vengeance. She had gone without breakfast this morning because she had spent half the night tossing and turning. Waking up past her alarm, she had rushed to work. Not only did House ruin her thoughts but her nights as well.

"Now back to sex," House murmured, between bites. "You don't love Chase yet you slept with him. I have slept with women that "I don't love." Cuddy wants to have sex with me and she doesn't love me, true she wants me. It's called lust."

"I am sure you know that well with your share of hookers," she retorted. "You pay them to sleep with you."

"Actually Wilson paid for it. What else are friends for?"

She nearly choked. "You mean Wilson knew he was paying hookers for you?"

"He will know when he sees some money missing from his wallet."

"That's sick House! You actually took advantage of your friendship with Wilson."

How insensitive Gregory House could be still sometimes amazed her. She knew she had every reason to hate him and not care. He stepped over people, not caring that he hurt or crushed them. Once he had said he wouldn't crush her, but he had and was.

Watching him eat, he almost seemed like a human being who felt emotions rather then just selfishness and arrogance. Until he opened his mouth and made her see how delusional and blind she was. Still, she loved and desired him. Her sense clouded by the thought that House could change, he just needed… her. She could love and accept him the way he was.

But he didn't want her. At least he had rejected her many times and had announced loudly in the halls that he didn't want her. Not for a relationship, not even for casual sex. When she had been high on meth, that one time, she had wanted to call House, but she had known he would refuse her, so she had turned to Chase.

Maybe it had been to prove she was over House or to spite him. Hoping he would finally open his eyes and see that he wanted her. It hadn't worked; indeed, he had seemed immune to it and had joked about the incident. She had felt like hell and had been so humiliated, a feeling of coldness welling in her.

"Your food's getting cold," House pointed out, reaching a fork over to grab a piece of chicken off her plate.

Drawing her eyes over to him, she watched him try it. For a moment he closed his eyes in delight and made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat. Though innocent, Cameron felt her mouth go dry and licked her lips.

"We-we should be heading back."

Nodding, he paid the waiter, surprisingly for both of them. House was notorious of getting free meals from anyone he could. Wondering what he was up to, they left the restraunt and he got back on the seat, handing her his helmet.

Moving to sit behind him, her chest came in contact with his back again. Sucking in a breath, she felt her stomach flutter and jerk. Wishing she didn't feel this way, she bit her lip and sighed. Glad he didn't notice her turmoil, since he was starting the ignition.

Eyes drawn to his long graceful hands, they flexed as he revved the bike, finally it jerked forward as they left the parking lot. Again the wind assaulted her and the feeling of pure and simple freedom. The scent of the former rain that hung in the air, reached her nose as they sped past cars and the slower traffic.

After five minutes, the hospital loomed ahead of them but House made no effort to slow down, but zoomed past it. Cameron incredulously started at him

"House, we passed it!"

"I know!" he shouted back. "We're not going to the hospital, we're going to my place."

TBC


	4. At House's

Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I hope Cameron and House are in character but it is so hard to write House since he is so enigmatic, so I tried  Thank you Sabu53, creckit, Limaccia and JordanGoombette. The inconsistencies pointed out were helpful. Here is the next part.

Part 4

Gregory House, who usually knew the reasons he did things, didn't know what possessed him to goad Cameron and trick her into coming to his apartment. Of course, she had no other choice and he reveled in the sudden hysteria in her voice. Even her grip had become tighter around his waist.

As they neared his home, he wondered if he had a moment of insanity. Constantly he had pushed her away. Laughing at her crush on him and her absolute naiveté. Really an atheist shouldn't be so moral nor naïve but Cameron was all these things. Maybe it was just the fun it would be to see how much of a fight she would put up.

Parking his motorcycle, he admired his parking job as he turned off the ignition and grabbed his cane. Dismounting, he began to walk towards the steps and when he realized Cameron wasn't following him, he shot her a look. She still sat motionless on the seat.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

She heaved a sigh and he saw an annoyed look in her eyes as she swung her leg over and began to walk towards him, her arms folded.

"Cuddy won't like this. Earth to House! We have a job."

"The whole hospital won't fall a part. Or it might since I won't be there… Hmm… We'll just tell Cuddy it was your idea."

Her annoyance was evident but he only smiled, as he found his key and opened his door. Cameron had been here before, once when he had been going through withdrawals because of the bastard of cop Tritter. He had badly cut himself and she had barged in, tending to his hand.

Everything was hazy after that but he remembered her begging him to stop. Her eyes had been utterly serious and had made him uncomfortable. Then she had left and he had gone back to what he was before- an ass. Even that possible disaster with Tritter had done little to change him.

Truthfully he didn't want to change. Looking back over at Cameron, he saw she was awkwardly looking around, her hands in her pocket. But when her eyes met his, they were calm and collected.

"So, why did you bring me to your place?"

He shrugged. "That's like asking a baby why they place things up their nose…" Limping over to where his guitar was hung on the wall, he grabbed it and went to his couch, beginning to lightly strum.

With a roll of her eyes, she went towards the kitchen. "Since you're going to waste my time…"

Going in there, he saw she opened the fridge and shot him an incredulous look. "Your fridge is bare."

"Didn't you know I've become anorexic? It's the new fad."

Ignoring his comment, she said, "All there is some left over Chinese and a note…" In a second she was in front of him and handed him a sticky note. He knew what it said but took it.

"James Wilson's don't touch or die," she read a loud. "Why is Wilson's food in your fridge?"

Not wanting to go through the mundane details of Jimmy's personal life, he shrugged. It looked like there was to a third ex-Mrs.Wilson and Wilson had been sleeping on his couch since Julie had kicked him out.

"Trouble in paradise," he simply said.

"He's cheating on his wife again?" she demanded, looking affronted. "Can't a man be faithful?"

Cameron was too idealistic. Men were turned on by a big ass and tits and became beasts.

"Oh, Jimmy was faithful. Cut the man some slack. You know the women that throw themselves at him. All those poor, needy women are a turn on. You know, I just realized that Wilson is a male version of you. Both of you get an high out of needy people."

She glowered at him. "Was as in being the past tense. Wilson is a skirt chaser and makes all of his problems." Suddenly she shot him a wicked smile. "And you forget House, there is one difference between Wilson and I…"

He watched the roll of her hips as she went towards the kitchen. "And what is that?"

"I'll have sex with you."

The words she uttered, surprised him for a moment. The strumming stopped as his eyes went to her. But she wasn't looking at him. She was stretching up to reach his cupboard. It gave a good view of her butt and he shook his head, snickering.

"You had sex with Chase now you're just moving along. Who's next? Cuddy that would be hot."

Placing her hands on her hips, she stalked over to him. "Can't you be serious, House? I'll have sex with you one time and then it will be over-the mystery."

"Casual sex isn't for you," he said, placing the guitar down and reaching over to pop a few pills.

She laughed. "You care which is why you won't have sex with me."

"Or," he interjected. "I just could not want to have sex with you."

Cameron merely smiled and walked closer to him. Kneeling down he shot her a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

"There's only one way to find out," she whispered, settling between his knees, she leaned over and placed her lips on his. At first he was unresponsive but as her lips moved over his coaxingly, he knew he would be stupid to refuse her advances.

Then her hands were cupping his face, her fingers moving over the planes. Closing his eyes, he felt desire course through every part of his body. He never imagined Cameron would turn him on this much by a mere kiss. But she was as she leaned in closer to him and her body was against his groin.

Thank God there wasn't pressure on his leg. Without thought, his hands moved to her butt and he cupped her closer to him. A sigh escaped her lips, as the kiss grew more heated. Opening his eyes long enough to see her move back with a glint in her eye as she began to unbutton his shirt.

Her look seemed to see through him. Cameron had always made him uncomfortable with her piercing gaze. But she didn't stare at him long as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and she placed her hands on his back, moving them sensually across as if testing the feel.

Finally he threw all caution in the wind and somehow flipped their position so that she was lying on her back across his couch. Looming over her, he leered at her.

"I always wanted to see you like this. Take off your shirt."

House remembered after he was shot the dreams he had. She had been lying at the machine and he had been watching her, the machine breaking off one of her buttons and air hitting her belly button. Her eyes had closed then opened in reaction.

Obeying him, her hands slowly went to her own buttons and she began to undo them. Soon her shirt was off and it revealed a taunt stomach and she wore a black bra. Bending his head, he began to trails kisses across her stomach and her hands went to his head, grasping his hair lightly.

"House," she murmured.

"Greg," he supplied.

Before she could reply, his hands went to the button of her pants and he slowly undid it, also unzipping the zipper. He could see her panties. They were black and lacy, matching her bra. Hands moving to her hips he lifted her slightly and began to pull of her pants.

But her hands clutched onto his, stopping him.

"No, your pants off first."

Freezing, he shook his head. He always hated this part of sex. Taking off his pants just showed his hideous scar and women were either grossed out or felt pity.

"I'd rather not," he gruffly muttered.

She sat up. "House…"

"It's not a pretty sight," he explained, awkwardly getting up to his feet and his eyes going everywhere except to her. His hands hesitantly went to his buckle and he undid it, undoing his fly and let his pants fall down to his ankles. His boxers were still on but it didn't hide his scar.

God he felt vulnerable. A feeling he didn't like. With hookers it was always done in the darkness. Still not looking at her, he heard the couch shift and Cameron got up. She was in front of him and her hand touched his cheek, drawing his gaze to her.

"I don't care about the scar," she told him.

Then her lips pressed against his again and he responded, his hands going to her waist. Actually feeling her warm bare skin against his hands. Cameron was warm and responsive under his touch.

"Cameron," he muttered in between her kisses. "You might regret it. I'm not the warmest…"

"Shut up, House," was all she said as she shoved him towards the couch and pushed him down.

A bold Cameron surprised him as he hit the cushions. Obviously she was going to strip completely for him and was letting him slowly watch as her fingers unhooked her bra. It fell away, revealing small but round and firm breasts.

At last, she walked towards him, a playful smile on her face. "Lay back."

It wasn't often he gave the women control. But this was Cameron and she had always been an exception. Lying back, she stood over him then threw her leg over to straddle him. Realizing she was careful not to put too much pressure on his legs but straddled his hips and stomach.

Her hands went to his chest.

"Are you always this slow?" he gruffly asked.

"Only when I want to draw it out."

"Well, I wish you'd hurry," he complained. "I'm a cripple you know."

Her lips quirked. "Don't bet on it."

Then she lowered her head to kiss his chest and around his nipples. He sighed with pleasure as she slowly moved across his chest. Automatically his hands went to her hair and it felt like silk beneath his fingers. He let her do what she wanted as he slowly caressed her hair and closed his eyes.

Wondering how it had come to this point. He had thought only to toy with her but hadn't expected they'd come this far. It was only a matter of time before she was completely naked. But she wanted things to go slow, very slow. Too slow for him but he let her take the lead.

Just as her hand moved to his boxers, the phone rang. Pulling back, she questioned him with her eyes.

"Ignore it," he said.

And she began to pull of his boxers as the phone continued to ring. Whoever it was, they wouldn't let up. His voicemail came on and the man's voice was unmistakable:

"House, it's Wilson. I know you're there so you might as well pick up…"

Closing her eyes, Cameron moved off of him. The disappointment was evident in her eyes. True, he felt disappointment also but maybe it was for the better that they had been interrupted. Getting up, he limped over to the phone, clad in his boxers and grabbed the phone.

"This better be important," he muttered, sparing a glance at Cameron whose legs were crossed and she was still wonderfully half naked.

"Cuddy is furious. She has tried to page you but of course you don't have it on," Wilson complained. "And Cameron is missing…" There was a pause then an incredulous cough on the phone line. "Is she with you?"

"If she was," he slyly said. "Do you think I'd tell you?"

"Ah ha! She is with you."

Rolling his eyes, he placed his hand behind his neck. "Tell mommy I'll be right in. And Wilson you know that hundred dollars that was missing…I took it."

There was stammering on the other line as he hung up. Turning back to face Cameron, he seriously stared at her. He knew he was stupid to refuse her. Easily they could just finish where they had left off. But he couldn't find himself to go through with it.

"We have to head back."

Getting up, she began to dress. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Deep in thought, he watched her. His face showed that seriousness that was seldom there. Walking back to find his clothes, he said, "Yeah, I guess."

Yet, his eyes said the exact opposite and Cameron would of noticed had she been looking. The frightening thing was, House was beginning to realize maybe this was meant to be.

TBC


	5. Chat with Wilson

Part 5

Note: Here is the next chapter. And I have reduced to begging so please, please review.

Part 5

Cameron was still leaving and House wouldn't believe it. Of course, Cameron had amazed him at every turn. Learning of her self-sacrificing ways of marrying a dying man. Even then, House had thought no one could be that self-sacrificial. But Allison Cameron was. She had put up with him for three years, hadn't she?

Still holding onto the notion that she had feelings for him. It was for her own good that he had rejected her and had tried to drive those silly notions from her head. True, almost having sex with her two weeks ago wasn't a good way at going about it but she had been irresistible. What good had it done him though, trying to push her away? He was still miserable and so was she.

Their rendezvous had proven it. He replayed it in his head and could still see her naked body and berated himself for giving into those wide blue eyes of hers. If it hadn't been for Wilson calling them, he was sure they would have had sex and both would have regretted it.

House thought back to the time she had first asked him what his feelings for her were…

_"Everyone likes you, Cameron," he dismissively said, turning from her and beginning to limp away._

_"Even you?" she softly asked. And when he turned towards her, she asked again. "Do you like me? I have to know."_

_Hope shun in her blue eyes. Also a fearful look that he would say no. There was a pause on his part. He hadn't wanted to hurt her but then he simply said, "No."_

_Watching her, she looked as if she had been slapped. Her eyes gave her pain away, yet her face was still. Nodding, she murmured, "I just wanted to know…"_

_House watched her leave quickly. Thinking of going after her, but staying rooted to the spot. Of course, it was his luck that Jimmy had seen the whole thing and walked up to him as he was limping towards his office._

_"You know, you try your damndest to chase her away and you are succeeding," Wilson pointed out._

_"Good. Better that she runs from me then be miserable for the rest of her life. Cameron's young yet, she'll bounce right back from my rejection…"_

_Pushing the door open with his cane, he shuffled over to his recliner and sat down. Wilson of course had followed him in and was staring at him with a look between expectancy and frustration._

_"You know," his friend slowly began. "It wouldn't be that bad to actually care about someone's feelings."_

_House smacked his forehead with his hand, with a look of mock horror. "I knew I was forgetting something!"_

_Rolling his eyes, Wilson bluntly asked, "What would be so bad about being with Cameron? Maybe her niceness would rub off on you. Who knows, maybe you'll become a better person?"_

_A look of disgust came over House's face. "Thank you, but no. My bastardly ways would rub off on her." Then his gaze became serious, one of the first times James had ever seen his friend serious._

_"I do care for her, Jimmy," House gruffly confessed. "With those big blue eyes and vulnerable look, she speaks helplessness. But she is too young and naive. She's at least fifteen years my junior."_

_"I thought age didn't matter when its love."_

_"Like all the times you loved your wives?" House sarcastically retorted. "When will I meet the next Mrs. Wilson? And by the way, age does matter. Just ask the police about sagitory rape."_

_House was now tossing his tennis ball, seemingly wanting to close the discussion. But Wilson wasn't easily deterred._

_"You're just making excuses. She is over eighteen, House."_

_"Doesn't look it," he shot back with a sigh; both knew he was lying between his teeth. "Just go away and quit bothering me. I am hiding out from Cuddy. She wants more clinic hours from me. That's her excuse though; she really wants to seduce me. Knows I enjoy staring at her fun bags…"_

_Wilson muttered, "I am sure."_

_"She does," House, added, his usual joking self. "Ask anyone. That's why she shows cleavage and wears those short skirts all the time. She subconsciously wants me."_

_Wilson shook his head. "Just don't screw this up, House."_

_Leaving, Wilson left House to his tumultuous thoughts. He knew he had hurt Cameron, but she would thank him in the future when she got with someone like Chase… that thought oddly upset him but he shrugged it away as he put his focus on his game boy and popped a few vicodin…_

Bringing his mind to the presen_t, _speaking of the devil, House saw Wilson making his way towards the office. And his face was a telltale sign that something was on his mind. Jimmy was just too expressive.

"Came here to invite me to lunch?" House asked with mock brightness once Wilson entered the room. "You're paying though."

"You did it again," he said, pointing his finger at House accusingly. "You ran Cameron off. In case you've forgotten, today is her last day. We just had a party for her, and you weren't even there."

"I didn't know there was a party," he lied, looking up at Wilson innocently. Although he had known, he had purposely avoided seeing Cameron again. He couldn't see her. When he did, he felt damn guilty, just why he did he wasn't sure. Usually he didn't feel guilty about any of his actions and these feelings were a nuisance.

He was too attached to her. They both knew it, although he would never admit it aloud to Wilson. House was used to seeing her in the mornings, his cup of coffee in her hands. She would lightly smile and hand him the cup. Then through the day, she was always there, ready to defend or help him.

"You're lying," Wilson laughed, his face brightening.

"No, really?"

"But why are you lying?" Wilson continued, thinking aloud. He began to pace and House watched him discontent.

"You've said everyone has a reason for lying. A motive. What could be your motive? Maybe you actually care for Cameron and can't bear the thought of seeing her miserable."

"Why, Jimmy, you actually make me sound like a human being…"

Wilson looked suddenly irritated and spoke in a low, grave voice. "I am serious, Greg. I have known you for years. The only woman you let in was Stacey and you drove her away. Don't do that to Cameron. I always thought she was the only woman who could put up with you…"

The mocking twist to House's lips disappeared and he sighed, irritated. "I can't, Jimmy. We would end up killing each other. Don't you all ready know? I am a miserable bastard that takes pleasure in dragging others down with me? Not to mention I feast on my addictions and don't give a damn who I hurt in the process."

"You're lying again and you do love, Cameron," Wilson said, amazed. "You don't want to hurt her, so you are willing to sacrifice her and let her go."

"Yes," House bitterly said, rising to his feet and limping towards the window to look out. "It's very noble of me, isn't it? Good old Saint Greg who would rather let the woman he loves go then let her suffer."

"Yes, but damned lonely," Wilson muttered. "Go to her Greg, before it's too late."

House heard the door quietly close as Wilson left.

TBC


	6. The Choice

Part 6

Note: I loved all the reviews and encouragement! Thank you all so much. I will definitely write more and have begun another story, which I will post soon. Please enjoy and review. Also I enjoy those who corrected my grammatical mistakes.

Part 6

Cameron avoided House at all costs. Or maybe he was avoiding her. Whatever it was, she was silently grateful for it. For she knew if she looked into his eyes or if he had begged her to stay, she would loose all nerve and cave in. It was pathetic on how much control he had over her.

But it did hurt. She couldn't lie to herself. Cameron had hoped at least he would be at her party today. Give her some sign that he did like her as a person, even if it was a friend. But, no, that was too much to expect from him. He hadn't been there… Suddenly, she was glad they didn't have sex. Although she had imagined it often, especially nowadays, no doubt he would have disregarded her afterwards.

Holding her box in hand with all her personal items, she thought of life without the hospital that had become like a home to her these past three and a half years. The staff that had become like a family to her in that time. House had become the thing that had got her through work each day. In a way he had become such a part of her life that the thought of not seeing him anymore was excruciating.

It was enough to see him each day. Even if she was dismissed for simply being a woman with little to contribute. Truly, staying in step with Foreman and Chase had been the greatest chance. Not to mention now that they were gone and there was the pain of seeing patients that died from cancer, with nothing she could do to save them. Even knowing she had no chance with House, seeing him had been enough…

Her breath hitched in her throat and she took a sudden double take as she saw House by her car. He was leaning against it, his legs crossed and his cane near his side. Forcing her legs to move forward, she stared at him incredulously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Here?" he asked. "If you mean outside, I was getting fresh air."

She knew House had something on his mind. Wondering why he had to torture her until the very last. The box was becoming heavier in her arms and she shifted the weight.

"Just tell me what you want, House?" she tiredly asked.

"Well," he began, rising straighter. "A little birdie told me you still had feelings for me despite your attempt to get over them…Also we almost had hot, wild sex and hadn't finished… I don't want you to go."

His bluntness threw her off guard. She waited for him to speak since she sensed he had more to say. The assumption was correct for he shot her a piercing look, with a frustrated sigh, throwing his hands in the air.

"I am too broken and damaged for you, Cameron! You think in that pretty little head of yours that life will be a fairy tale and we'll live happily ever after. I wish you would get over it."

"I don't think that and I am over you!"

"Don't you understand?" he continued, ignoring her. "I'll hurt you. Just as I have hurt everyone else…"

It was the closest he had ever voiced regret for his actions. She wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him. But held herself back, letting him trail off. Clenching her hands, she wished they would quit shaking.

"And you don't think I can be the judge of that?" she asked, keeping her voice controlled.

"I like you!" he suddenly growled. "Isn't that enough?"

"No! I wish it were. But I don't want your crumbs of affection."

Couldn't he see that she wanted all of him? Not only a mere tumble in the bed but his time and love. She didn't want to imprison him, but to set them both free. For he was as hurt as she was. More bitter, but they were both hurt.

"Allison," he quietly said. "We don't always get what we want."

"I know," she murmured, staring him in his eyes. "But I am going to try now. I need to be free of this… Don't worry, House, I'm over you. You can go back to your misanthropic ways and torture people, guilt free."

Letting her eyes meet his as she walked forward was a mistake. There was a certain emotion in the icy depths she could not name. For a moment she felt paralyzed but as she was about to reach for her door handle, his cane shot out and went across her door, as if he were trying to block her from leaving.

"Liar," he challenged. "There is something between us, Cameron. I might be a cripple but I'm not blind. You've been shooting me looks ever since you first started working for me. You're not for casual sex, yet you were willing."

When he leaned forward, she was stunned as he took the box from her hands and set it on the top of the car. Then he was as near to her as possible, where she had to tip her head in order to look up at him.

Cameron knew she had to kiss him one last time. So, she reached her hands up to his rugged cheeks and his head moved down so that they kissed. It was like the time they had kissed before but this time on her part it was desperate and she could taste her tears. Gasping for breath, she pulled back and turned her head away.

"Please, let me go."

"No," he said in a strong voice. "To hell with it. What do you want me to say, Cameron? I care about you. But love is an emotion I don't know how to feel. At least the kind that makes people stupid and gives them fuzzy feelings…"

"House…"

He held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "I can only promise you one thing. Life with me will be miserable. I am an ass, and won't change for anyone, not even you. So, if you still want me, you'll have to deal with me."

"Are you saying," she carefully asked. "That you are willing… to try?"

"Yes," he sighed. "If that will shut you up. But it won't be all roses and puppy dogs…"

He was abruptly cut off as Cameron threw her arms around him and hugged him. At first he was stiff but relaxed in her embrace, his arms even going around her.

"House," she lightly said. "I don't want you to change. I think if I can put up with you for three years, I have a good shot."

A slow smile spread over his lips and his eyes glittered. "I knew you wanted me. My assumptions are never wrong."

"I love you," she suddenly said, her eyes cautious. "I don't care if you don't love me yet… I-I know you loved Stacey once. You are capable of love."

"I think I might," House admitted. "As long as you are good in bed and make my coffee every morning like a good girl." Shaking his head, an ironic grin was on his face. "I told myself I wouldn't let this happen. Jimmy will be pleased and Cuddy will gloat."

Smiling, she leaned forward to kiss him again but he placed a finger on her lips, stopping her. "Are you going to try to stab me again?"

Shaking her head, she murmured. "Not this time."

"Good," he mumbled as he closed the distance between them and brought his lips to hers. He was in no hurry to return to the hospital, and secretly hoped Cuddy would spot them outside the window or maybe Wilson. How he loved shocking people...

One thing was for sure; Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital would never be the same again. And House couldn't help but think neither would he.

The End


End file.
